tekkenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lexique
A '''Aircombo :''' L'art de frapper un adversaire de telle façon qu'il reste toujours en l'air. '''Active Frames :''' Le temps (exprimé en ''frames'') nécessaire à ce que les dégâts d'un coup soient infligés à un adversaire. D'une manière générale, l'intervalle n'est que d'une ''frame'' mais il existe certains mouvements pour lesquels cette fenêtre de temps est plus importante, ce qui va jouer sur les propriétés d'une attaque en fonction de la situation. '''AKS :''' Abréviation pour "Animal Kick Stance" (Animal Kick Rush). Stance d'[[Alex]], [[Roger]] et [[Roger Jr.]] (d/b+4). '''ALB :''' Abréviation pour "Albatross Spin" (Quick Spin). Stance de [[Steve Fox]] (3+4). '''AOP :''' Abréviation pour "Art of Phoenix" (Phoenix), une ''stance'' de [[Ling Xiaoyu]] et [[Miharu Hirano]] (d+1+2). '''AP :''' Abréviation pour ''auto-parry''. Propriété de certaines coups, ''stances'' ou ''reverses'' qui parent automatiquement. '''Auto-Parry (AP) :''' Propriété de certaines coups, ''stances'' ou ''reverses'' qui contrent automatiquement. B '''B! :''' Abréviation pour ''bound''. Une attaque qui projette l'adversaire au sol, le fait "rebondir", ce qui permet de poursuivre le combo. '''Backdash Cancelling (BDC) :''' Technique qui consiste à appuyer sur d/b pour ''cancel'' un ''backdash''. Permet de créer de la distance avec son adversaire. '''Backflip :''' Technique d'évasion que certains personnages peuvent faire en sautant en arrière pour prendre du recul. La commande est u/b~b. '''Backturned (BT) :''' Position de dos. '''BAL :'''Abréviation pour "Spinner Ball". Stance de [[Bob]] (f+3+4). '''BDC :''' Abréviation pour ''backdash canceling''. Technique qui consiste à appuyer sur d/b pour ''cancel'' un ''backdash''. Permet de créer de la distance avec son adversaire. '''Block :''' Blocage d'un coup. '''Block Frame :''' Le nombre de ''frames'' où il sera possible de riposter après avoir bloqué. Plus le coup est négatif, plus le coup est punissable. Plus le coup est positif, plus le personnage aura des chances d'attaquer en premier. '''Blockstun :''' Étourdissement en garde défini par un nombre de ''frames'' selon le coup porté par le personnage adversaire. '''BnB, B&B, Bread and Butter :''' Désigne les combos de base d'un personnage. '''BOK :''' Abréviation pour "Bokuho" (Fo Bu). Stance de [[Leo]] (d+1+2). '''Bound (B!) :''' Une attaque qui projette l'adversaire au sol, le fait "rebondir", ce qui permet de poursuivre le combo. '''BRG :''' Abréviation pour "[[Bridge]]". Stance de [[Jaycee]] (d/b+1+2) '''Broken :''' 1) Fait référence à un mouvement qui est annulé par une action spécifique (annuler une prise ou faire un ''chicken''); 2) Mot utilisé pour décrire un mouvement trop fort ou trop faible. '''BT :''' Abréviation pour ''backturned''. Position de dos. '''Buff :''' Renforcer un coup pour le rendre meilleur ou équilibrer le personnage. '''Buffering :''' Mécanique du jeu permettant de combiner des boutons en les maintenant. C '''Cancel :''' Annuler un coup de façon à pouvoir se redéplacer au plus vite ou poursuivre un combo par exemple. '''CAT :''' Abréviation pour "Chaos Judgment". Stance d'[[Anna Williams]] (b+3). '''cc :''' Abréviation pour ''crouch cancel''. Faire ff en position accroupie pour ''cancel''. '''cd :''' Abréviation pour ''crouch dash''. f, N, d, df (en général) '''CDS :''' Abréviation pour "Crouching Demon Stance" (Mental Alertness 2 ou Zenshin). Stance de [[Jin Kazama]] (b+1 ou d+1+2). '''CES :''' Abréviation pour "Clockwise Evasive Spin" (Wind Roll). Stance de [[Jaycee]], [[Julia Chang]] et [[Michelle Chang]] (3+4 ou u+3+4). '''CH :''' Abréviation pour ''counterhit''. Contre-attaque. Frapper l'adversaire lorsqu'il déclenche une attaque. Le contre occasionne des dégâts supplémentaires, pouvant changer les propriétés du coup. '''Charge :''' Il faut faire la commande 1+2+3+4. Une lueur entoure temporairement le personnage. Le premier coup du personnage se retrouve en ''counter hit''. Il est impossible de bloquer les coups adverses. Si le personnage se fait toucher par l'adversaire, le coup agira comme un ''counter hit''. Se nomme également Ki Charge ou ''Supercharger''. '''Cheese / Cheesy :''' Faire référence à des coups/tactiques qui sont faciles à faire mais qui font de gros dégâts ou qui sont ''broken''. '''Chicken :''' 1) Un coup qui empêche un ''reversal''; 2) Mot employé par l'annonceur lorsqu'un joueur retourne le ''reversal'' d'un autre. C'est un hommage aux précédents Tekken, dans lesquels la voix annonçait "chicken" dans de telles circonstances. '''CJM/CAT :''' Abréviation pour "Chaos Judgment". Stance d'[[Anna Williams]] (b+3). '''Combo Starter (CS) :''' L'adversaire s'effondre devant le joueur, permettant généralement de commencer un combo (''combo starter''). '''Counter / Counterhiit (CH) :''' Contre-attaque. Frapper l'adversaire lorsqu'il déclenche une attaque. Le contre occasionne des dégâts supplémentaires, pouvant changer les propriétés du coup. '''CRA :''' Abréviation pour "Crane". Stance de [[Lei Wulong]]. '''Crouch :''' Position accroupie. '''Crouch Cancel (cc) :''' Faire ff en position accroupie pour ''cancel''. '''Crouch Dash (cd) :''' f, N, d, df (en général) '''Crouch State :''' État où le jeu considère que le personnage est en position accroupie. '''Crushing :''' Capacité d'une action, d'un coup à passer à travers les coups adverse (ex : ''High crush'', ''Low crush''). '''CS :''' Abréviation pour ''crumple stun''. L'adversaire s'effondre devant le joueur, permettant généralement de commencer un combo (''combo starter''). D '''Dash :''' Mouvement rapide vers l'avant (f,f). '''DBT :''' Abréviation pour "Dual Boot". Stance d'[[Alisa Bosconovitch]] (pendant Destructive Form f+3+4 ou f,f). '''DCK :''' Abréviation pour "Ducking". Stance de [[Steve Fox]] (f+3 ou f+4). '''Death Fist (DF) :''' Autre nom donné au coup de [[Paul Phoenix]] nommé "Phoenix Smasher" (qcf+2) '''Déchopper :''' Annuler une tentative adverse de projection (prise, ''throw''). '''DE/DEN :''' Abréviation pour "Dynamic Entry". Stance de [[Lars Alexandersson]] (f+3). '''DES :''' Abréviation pour "Destructive Form". Stance d'[[Alisa Bosconovitch]] (d+1+2). '''DEWGF :''' Abréviation pour ''dashed electric wind godfist''. (voir définition EWGF) '''DEWHF :''' Abréviation pour ''dashed electric wind hookfist''. (voir définition EWHF) '''DFS :''' Abréviation pour "Dragon Fake Step" (Fake Step). Stance de [[Forest Law]] et [[Marshall Law]] (b+1+2). '''DGF :''' Abréviation pour "Dragonfly" (Manji Dragonfly). Stance de [[Yoshimitsu]] (u+1+2). '''Double Over Stun (DS) :''' Appuyer sur f pour s'en échapper (la plupart du temps). '''DRG :''' Abréviation pou "Dragon". Stance de [[Lei Wulong]]. '''DRU :''' Abréviation pour "Drunken Master Walk". Stance de [[Lei Wulong]] (f+3+4). '''DS :''' Abréviation pour ''double over stun''. Appuyer sur f pour s'en échapper (la plupart du temps). '''DSS :''' Abréviation pour "Dragon Sign Stance" (Dragon Charge). Stance de [[Marshall Law]] (d+1+2). '''Duck :''' Se baisser. '''DUS :''' Abréviation pour "Dust Ton" (Doton). Stance de [[Kunimitsu]] (d+1+2). E '''EWGF :''' Abréviation pour ''Electric Wind Godfist''. Coup signature des personnages au gameplay style Mishima. La commande doit être exécutée rapidement et précisément (f, N, d~df+2). '''EWHF :''' Abréviation pour ''Electric Wind Hook Fist''. Coup appartenant à [[Jin Kazama]]. La commande doit être exécutée rapidement et précisément (f, N, d~df+2). '''EXT DCK :''' Abréviation pour "Extended Ducking" (Ducking In). Stance de [[Steve Fox]] (f+3~F ou f+4~F). F '''F! :''' Abréviation pour ''floorbreak''. L'effet qui se produit lorsque le sol est détruit. '''Face Down (FCD) :''' Position au sol : face contre terre, pieds proches de l'adversaire. '''Face Forward (FF) :''' Avancer vers l'adversaire. '''Fall Back Stun (FS) :''' L'adversaire tombe en arrière. Appuyer sur f permet en général d'annuler la chute. (ex. Kazuya WS+2) '''FC :''' Abréviation pour ''full crouch''. Position accroupie. '''FCD :''' Abréviation pour ''face down''. Position au sol : face contre terre, pieds proches de l'adversaire. '''FCDs :''' Abréviation pour "Facedown Stance" (Stance Sidewind). Stance de [[Lei Wulong]] (d+1+2). '''FF :''' Abréviation pour ''face forward''. Avancer vers l'adversaire. '''FLA :''' Abréviation pour "Flamingo". Stance de [[Baek Doo San]] (b+3). '''FLE :''' Abréviation pour "Flea". Stance de [[Yoshimitsu]] (d+1+2). '''FLK :''' Abréviation pour "Flicker Stance". Stance de [[Steve Fox]] (b+3+4). '''Floorbreak (F!) :''' L'effet qui se produit lorsque le sol est détruit. '''FLY :''' Abréviation pour "Fly". Stance de [[Devil Jin]], [[Angel]] et [[True Ogre]] (3+4). '''Foxstep :''' Un coup qui peut être effectué, que l'on soit de face ou de dos par rapport à l'adversaire. '''Frame / Framerate :''' Unité de temps utilisée pour calculer la vitesse et le ''recovery'' d'une action. Tekken a un ''framerate'' de 60 images par seconde. '''FS :''' Abréviation pour ''fall back stun''. L'adversaire tombe en arrière. Appuyer sur f permet en général d'annuler la chute. (ex. Kazuya WS+2) '''Full Crouch (FC) :''' Position accroupie. '''FWR :''' Abréviation pour "Forward Roll" ([[Rolling]]). Stance de [[Jaycee]] (f+3). G '''GB :''' Abréviation pour ''guard break''. L'adversaire est immobilisé un bref instant, permettant d'avoir l'avantage. '''GEN :''' Abréviation pour "[[Genjitsu]]". Stance de [[Jun Kazama]] (b+1+2). '''Getup kick :''' Coup de pied exécuté depuis n'importe quelle position de ''knockdown''. '''Groundgame :''' Jeu de relevée, actions produites lorsqu'un des combattants est au sol. Nommé aussi ''Okizeme''. '''Guard Break (GB) :''' L'adversaire est immobilisé un bref instant, permettant d'avoir l'avantage. H '''HAZ :''' Abréviation pour "Haze". Stance de [[Master Raven]] et [[Raven]] (3+4). '''HBS :''' Abréviation pour "Hunting Bear Stance" (Hunting). Stance de [[Kuma]] et [[Panda]] (3+4). '''Hellsweep (HS) : ''' Nom donné pour [[Jin Kazama]], [[Devil Jin]], [[Heihachi Mishima]], [[Kazuya Mishima]], [[Devil]], [[Angel]] et [[Bob]] qui possèdent un low rapide avec la commande cd+4. '''Hit :''' Coup porté touchant l'adversaire. '''Hit Range :''' Hauteur d'un coup lorsqu'il touche l'adversaire (''high'', ''mid'', ''special mid'' ou ''low''). '''Hit Frame :''' Le nombre de ''frames'' entre le moment où l'animation du coup débute jusqu'au moment de toucher l'adversaire. '''Hitbox :''' Zone de frappe sous forme de sphères invisibles définissant la zone d'action d'une attaque. '''Hitstun :''' Animation de récupération d'un coup encaissé. '''HMS :''' Abréviation pour "Hit Man Stance" (Hitman). Stance de [[Lee Chaolan]] et [[Violet]] (3+4). '''Homing Move :''' Coup qui touche un adversaire lorsqu'il fait un pas de côté. '''HYP :''' Abréviation pour "Hypnotist". Stance de [[Ling Xiaoyu]] et [[Miharu Hirano]] (d/b+1+2 ou u/b+1+2). I '''i (nombre) :''' Nombre de ''frames'' que cela prend pour qu'un coup sorte le plus rapidement possible. '''INS :''' Abréviation pour "Indian Stance". Stance de [[Yoshimitsu]] (d+3+4). '''iWS :''' Abréviation pour ''Instant While Standing''. Technique pour accéder rapidement aux coups disponibles en étant accroupi. d,df,n (ou d,db,n) ou en faisant la commande d/b dans un timing précis. '''IZU :''' Abréviation pour "[[Izumo]]". Stance de [[Jun Kazama]] (f+1+2). J '''Jab :''' Frappe rapide capable de créer des ouvertures dans une garde. '''Jail :''' Coup qui oblige à rester en garde durant les ''strings'' de l'adversaire. '''JF :''' Abréviation pour ''just frame''. Coup nécessitant une exécution très précise avec une marge d'erreur de timing très courte. '''JFSR :''' Abréviation pour "Just Frame Sky Rocket". Coup de [[Hwoarang]] (f~n~df: 4). '''JG :''' Abréviation pour ''juggle''. L'art de frapper un adversaire de telle façon qu'il reste toujours en l'air. '''JGS :''' Abréviation pour "Jaguar Step". Stance de [[King]] (3+4). '''Juggle (JG) :''' L'art de frapper un adversaire de telle façon qu'il reste toujours en l'air. '''Juggle Ender :''' Un coup ou une série de coups utilisés pour terminer un ''juggle'', étant souvent puissant ou ayant une longue portée. '''Juggle Starter :''' Coup projetant en l’air l'adversaire, permettant de faire un ''juggle''. '''Jump State / Juggle State :''' État où le jeu considère que le personnage est en l'air. '''Just Frame (JF) :''' Coup nécessitant une exécution très précise avec une marge d'erreur de timing très courte. K '''Ki Charge :''' Il faut faire la commande 1+2+3+4. Une lueur entoure temporairement le personnage. Le premier coup du personnage se retrouve en ''counter hit''. Il est impossible de bloquer les coups adverses. Si le personnage se fait toucher par l'adversaire, le coup agira comme un ''counter hit''. Se nomme également ''charge'' ou ''Supercharger''. '''KBD :''' Abréviation pour ''korean backdash''. Technique avancée qui consiste à ''cancel'' un ''backdash'' pour créer de la distance avec son adversaire. '''KIN :''' Abréviation pour "Kincho". Stance de [[Yoshimitsu]] (1+2 ou en s'accroupissant 1+2). '''KND :''' Abréviation pour ''knockdown''. Position au sol : face vers le haut, pieds proches de l'adversaire. '''KNDs :''' Abréviation pour "Knockdown Stance" (Stance Play Dead). Stance de [[Lei Wulong]] (d+3+4). '''KNK :''' Abréviation pour "Kinkei" (Jin Ji Du Li). Stance de [[Leo]] (f+4). '''Knockdown (KDN) :''' Position au sol : face vers le haut, pieds proches de l'adversaire. '''KNP :''' Abréviation pour "Kenpo" (Deceptive Step). Stance de [[Feng Wei]] (b+3+4). '''Korean Backdash (KBD) :''' Technique avancée qui consiste à ''cancel'' un ''backdash'' pour créer de la distance avec son adversaire. L '''Launcher :''' Coup projetant en l’air l'adversaire, permettant de faire un ''juggle''. '''LFF :''' Abréviation pour "Left Foot Forward" (Left Stance). Stance de départ de [[Hwoarang]]. '''LFS :''' Abréviation pour "Left Flamingo Stance" (Left Flamingo). Stance de [[Hwoarang]] (LFF 3+4). '''Low Parry :''' ''Parry'' que tous les personnages peuvent faire en contrant une attaque ''low'' (basse) adverse. Il faut faire la commande d/f au moment où l'adversire utilise un ''low''. '''LWV :''' Abréviation pour "Left Weave" (Ducking Left). Stance de [[Steve Fox]] (3). M '''MAD :''' Abréviation pour "[[Mad Pain]]". Stance du [[Dr.Bosconovitch]] (possible seulement après certains coups). '''Magic 4 :''' Représente le coup de pied avec la commande 4 permettant à certains personnages de l'utiliser comme ''launcher'' lorsqu'ils sont en ''counter hit''. '''Masher :''' Quelqu'un qui appuie sur tous les boutons sans vraiment avoir idée de ce qu'il fait. '''MED :''' Abréviation pour "Meditation". Stance de [[Yoshimitsu]] (3+4). '''Minor Stun (MS) :''' Les animations peuvent varier. N'offre généralement pas de ''launcher''. (ex. Kazuya df+1, Paul SS+3) '''Mirror Match :''' Match au cours duquel les deux joueurs utilisent le même personnage. '''Mix-Up :''' Série de coups disponibles qui permettent aux joueurs de varier les combos et ainsi de toujours faire douter leurs adversaires. '''MNT :''' Abréviation pour "Mantis" (Mantis Stance). Stance de [[Zafina]] (d+3+4). '''MS :''' Abréviation pour ''minor stun''. Les animations peuvent varier. N'offre généralement pas de ''launcher''. (ex. Kazuya df+1, Paul SS+3) '''MTS :''' Abréviation pour "Muay Thai Stance" (Pasart Stance). Stance de [[Bruce Irvin]] (accessible seulement après certains coups). N '''Natural Combo (NC) :''' Un enchaînement de coups qui est certain d'atteindre sa cible si le coup qui précède est parfaitement connecté. '''NC :''' Abréviation pour ''natural combo''. Un enchaînement de coups qui est certain d'atteindre sa cible si le coup qui précède est parfaitement connecté. '''Ncc :''' Abréviation pour ''natural combo on counter hit''. Fonctionne seulement si le premier coup est considéré comme un ''counter hit''. '''Netsu :''' En mode TAG, état de la barre de vie du personnage en soutien qui se met à clignoter quand le personnage à l’écran reçoit un certain nombre de coups. Le personnage en soutien fera temporairement davantage de dégâts. '''Nerf :''' Affaiblir le coup d'un personnage pour équilibrer le jeu. '''NSSS :''' Abréviation pour "No Sword Stance" (Mutou no Kiwami). Stance de [[Yoshimitsu]] (2+3). O '''OB :''' Abréviation pour ''opponent back''. Oblige l'adversaire à se retrouver de dos. '''OC :''' Abréviation pour ''opponent crouch''. Oblige l'adversaire à s'accroupir. '''Okizeme (Oki) :''' Jeu de relevée, actions produites lorsqu'un des combattants est au sol. Nommé également ''groundgame''. '''Omen :''' Permet à [[Jin Kazama]] d'utiliser certains coups de son ancien gameplay de [[Tekken 3]]. Seulement possible dans [[Tekken Tag Tournament 2]]. '''OS :''' Abréviation pour ''opponent side''. Oblige l'adversaire à se mettre de côté. '''Opponent Back (OB) :''' Oblige l'adversaire à se retrouver de dos. '''Opponent Crouch (OC) :''' Oblige l'adversaire à s'accroupir. '''Opponent Side (OS) :''' Oblige l'adversaire à se mettre de côté. '''OTGF :''' Abréviation pour "Omen Thunder God Fist". Coup spéficique à [[Heihachi Mishima]] (f, n, df:1). P '''PAB :''' Abréviation pour "Peekaboo". Stance de [[Steve Fox]] (f+3+4). '''PAN :''' Abréviation pour "Panther". Stance de [[Lei Wulong]]. '''Parry :''' Coup qui détourne l'attaque d'un adversaire et permet d'avoir un léger avantage, que ce soit en termes de position ou de timing. '''PHX/PHO :''' Abréviation pour "Phoenix" (Phoenix Illusion). Stance de [[Lei Wulong]] (b+1+4). '''PLD :''' Abréviation pour ''play dead''. Position au sol : face vers le haut, tête proche de l'adversaire. '''PLDs :''' Abréviation pour "Playdead Stance". Stance de [[Lei Wulong]] (d+2+3). '''Play Dead (PLD) :''' Position au sol : face vers le haut, tête proche de l'adversaire. '''PND :''' Abréviation pour "Panic Doctor". Stance du [[Dr.Bosconovitch]] (f+3+4). '''Poke :''' Coup léger et rapide utilisé afin d’exercer une pression sur l’adversaire ou ouvrir sa garde sans prendre de risque. '''Power Crush :''' Coup permettant d'absorber ceux de l'adversaire afin de passer à travers eux. '''Prise :''' Un mouvement qui va projeter un adversaire. Se nomme aussi ''throw'' ou projection. '''Projection :''' Un mouvement qui va projeter un adversaire. Se nomme aussi prise ou ''throw''. '''Pummel :''' Effectuer des combos en se servant des murs. '''Punish :''' Frapper un adversaire sans qu'il puisse résister ni contrer. Se produit souvent après que certains coups sont bloqués ou si ils ''whiff''. '''Pushback :''' Propriété d'un coup qui va "repousser" un adversaire en train de bloquer. Q R '''Rage Art :''' Courte animation dont les dégâts sont destructeurs et qui ne peut être activée qu'en mode Rage. '''Rage Drive :''' Généralement un des coups de base possède une nouvelle propriété qui ne peut être activée qu'en mode Rage. '''RBT :''' Abréviation pour ''right back turned''. État où le personnage se retrouve dos à l'adversaire après son coup. '''RC :''' Abréviation pour ''recover crouch''. État où le personnage se retrouve en position accroupie après son coup. '''RCj :''' Abréviation pour ''recover joystick''. Maintenir bas durant le mouvement pour s'accroupir. '''RDS :''' Abréviation pour "Rain Dance Stance" (Rain Dance). Stance de [[Ling Xiaoyu]] et [[Miharu Hirano]] (b+3+4). '''Recover Crouch (RC) :''' État où le personnage se retrouve en position accroupie après son coup. '''Recover Ground (RG) :''' État où le personnage se retrouve au sol après son coup. '''Reversal :''' Permet de contrer le coup d'un adversaire. La manipulation doit être effectuée au moment où l'adversaire attaque. '''RFF :''' Abréviation pour "Right Foot Forward" (Right Stance). Stance de [[Hwoarang]] (3+4). '''RFS :''' Abréviation pour "Right Flamingo Stance" (Right Flamingo). Stance de [[Hwoarang]] (RFF f+4). '''RG :''' Abréviation pour ''recover ground''. État où le personnage se retrouve au sol après son coup. '''RLX :''' Abréviation pour "Relaxed Position" (Negativa). Stance de [[Christie Monteiro]], [[Eddy Gordo]] et [[Tiger Jackson]] (d+3+4). '''ROC :''' Abréviation pour "[[Rocket Stance]]". Stance d'[[Alex]] et [[Roger Jr.]] (b+1+2). '''ROL :''' Abréviation pour "Forward Roll". Stance de [[Kuma]] et [[Panda]] (FC df+1+2). '''RWV :''' Abréviation pour "Right Weave" (Ducking Right). Stance de [[Steve Fox]] (4). '''RWD :''' Abréviation pour "Rewinder" (Ginga). Stance de [[Christie Monteiro]], [[Eddy Gordo]] et [[Tiger Jackson]] lorsqu'ils font un pas de côté (u ou d). S '''S! :''' Abréviation pour ''Screw''. Animation où le personnage fait valser l'adversaire en tournoyant, qui permet d'étendre ou parfois commencer un combo. Se nomme également ''Tailspin'' ou ''Spin''. '''Sabaki :''' Un mouvement qui repousse automatiquement certaines attaques au cours de leur animation. '''Safe :''' Un coup qui ne permettra pas d'infliger de ''free hits'' lorsqu'il est bloqué. '''SAV :''' Abréviation pour "Savage Stance". Stance de [[Miguel Caballero Rojo|Miguel]] (3+4). '''SBT :''' Abréviation pour "Single Boot" (Boot). Stance d'[[Alisa Bosconovitch]] (f+3+4). '''SCR :''' Abréviation pour "Scarecrow Stance". Stance de [[Zafina]] (3+4). '''Screw Attack : ''' Animation où le personnage fait valser l'adversaire en tournoyant, qui permet d'étendre ou parfois commencer un combo. Se nomme également ''Tailspin'' ou ''Spin''. '''SDW :''' Abréviation pour "Shadow" (Labyrinth). Stance de [[Master Raven]] et [[Raven]] (b+3+4). '''SE/SEN :''' Abréviation pour "Silent Entry". Stance de [[Lars Alexandersson]] (disponible seulement après certains coups). '''SET :''' Abréviation pour "[[Setsunagake]]". Stance de [[Kunimitsu]] (f+3). '''Set-Up :''' Une série de mouvements destinés à perturber l'adversaire et l'amener à faire exactement ce que le joueur veut dans le but de le rendre vulnérable afin de déclencher par la suite des coups puissants. '''Side Step (SS) :''' Déplacement latéral (ou "pas de côté"). '''Side Step Left (SSL) :''' Déplacement latéral vers la gauche. '''Side Step Right (SSR) :''' Déplacement latéral vers la droite. '''Side Walk (SW) :''' Marche latérale. Il faut taper et maintenir u~U ou d~D. '''SIT :''' Abréviation pour "Sit". Stance de [[Kuma]], [[Panda]], les [[La série des Jack|Jacks]] et [[Ganryu]] (d+3+4). '''SLD :''' Abréviation pour ''slide'' : position au sol : face vers le haut, tête proche de l'adversaire. '''SLDs :''' Abréviation pour "Slide Stance" (Sidewind). Stance de [[Lei Wulong]] (d+1+4). '''Slide (SLD) :''' Position au sol : face vers le haut, tête proche de l'adversaire. '''SNK/SNA :''' Abréviation pour "Snake". Stance de [[Lei Wulong]]. '''Spam :''' Répéter le même mouvement encore et encore. '''Spike :''' Attaque effectuée vers le bas depuis un ''juggle'' qui envoie violemment l'adversaire au sol et qui empêche les ''tech-rolls'' (différent des ''bounds''). '''Spin : ''' Animation où le personnage fait valser l'adversaire en tournoyant, qui permet d'étendre ou parfois commencer un combo. Se nomme également ''Tailspin'' ou ''Screw Attack''. '''SS :''' Abréviation pour ''side step''. Déplacement latéral (ou "pas de côté"). '''SSL :''' Abréviation pour ''side step left''. Déplacement latéral vers la gauche. '''SSR :''' Abréviation pour ''side step right''. Déplacement latéral vers la droite. '''Stance :''' Posture spéciale en combat qui permet au personnage d'utiliser une liste de coups spécifiques. '''Startup :''' ''Frames'' de lancement d'un coup. '''STC :''' Abréviation pour "Shifting Clouds". Stance de [[Feng Wei]] (f (ou d,d/f,f) +3+4). '''String :''' Un enchaînement de coups. '''Supercharger :''' Il faut faire la commande 1+2+3+4. Une lueur entoure temporairement le personnage. Le premier coup du personnage se retrouve en ''counter hit''. Il est impossible de bloquer les coups adverses. Si le personnage se fait toucher par l'adversaire, le coup agira comme un ''counter hit''. Se nomme également Ki Charge ou ''charge''. '''SW :''' Abréviation pour ''side walk''. Marche latérale. Il faut taper et maintenir u~U ou d~D. '''SWY :''' Abréviation pour "Swaying". Stance de [[Steve Fox]] (b+3 ou b+4); Abréviation aussi pour "Sway". Stance de [[Paul Phoenix]] (qcb). T '''Tail Spin :''' Animation où le personnage fait valser l'adversaire en tournoyant, qui permet d'étendre ou parfois commencer un combo. Se nomme également ''Spin'' ou ''Screw Attack''. '''Taunt :''' Un mouvement qui sert à provoquer l'adversaire. '''Taunt JU :''' Se réfère à la ''taunt'' "Taunt Jet Upper" de [[Bryan Fury]]. (1+3+4: f, b+2) '''TC :''' Abréviation pour ''technically crouching''. État durant lequel le personnage est en position accroupie grâce à un coup, permettant de ''high crush'', c'est-à-dire d'esquiver les coups ''high'' (haut). '''Tech Catch :''' Un ''set-up'' de ''juggle'' conçu dans le but de lancer à nouveau l'adversaire et/ou permettre de lui infliger des dégâts non blocables s'il effectue un ''tech-roll''. '''Tech-Roll :''' Un mouvement spécial effectué lorsqu'un personnage est touché par un coup qui va l'envoyer en l'air (pas nécessairement un ''launcher''). Un ''tech-roll'' peut réduire les dégâts que le personnage subit ou lui permettre de se remettre debout plus vite. '''Tech Trap :''' ''Mix-up'' sur un adversaire qui fait un ''tech-roll'', en profitant du fait qu'il ne peut que bloquer, ce qui permet à l'attaquant d'effectuer un ''mix-up'' mid/low. '''Technically Crouching (TC) :''' État durant lequel le personnage est en position accroupie grâce à un coup, permettant de ''high crush'', c'est-à-dire d'esquiver les coups ''high'' (haut). '''Technically Jumping (TJ) :''' État durant lequel le personnage saute, permettant de ''low crush'', c'est-à-dire d'esquiver les coups ''low'' (bas). '''TGR :''' Abréviation pour "Tiger". Stance de [[Lei Wulong]]. '''Throw :''' Un mouvement qui va projeter un adversaire. Se nomme aussi prise ou projection. '''TJ :''' Abréviation pour ''technically jumping''. État durant lequel le personnage saute, permettant de ''low crush'', c'est-à-dire d'esquiver les coups ''low'' (bas). '''TRT :''' Abréviation pour "Tarantula Stance". Stance de [[Zafina]] (d+1+2). '''Turtle :''' Un style de jeu qui met l'accent sur la défense. U V '''VTS :''' Abréviation pour "Vale Tudo Stance" (Ready Position). Stance de [[Craig Marduk]] (3+4 ou d/b+3+4 ou d/f+3+4). W '''W! :''' Abréviation pour ''wall splat''. Se produit quand un personnage se retrouve "collé" à un mur après une série de mouvements qui l'a contraint de s'y retrouver. '''Wake Up :''' Se relever. '''Wake Up Game :''' Technique qui consiste à se relever afin d'éviter le maximum de dégâts. '''Wall Bounce :''' Système qui permet de faire rebondir l'adversaire contre le mur, menant à un combo. '''Wall Carry :''' Un coup, ou une série de coups, la plupart du temps effectués pendant un ''juggle'', servant à amener un adversaire près d'un mur. '''Wall Jump :''' Un mouvement spécial effectué contre un mur, le plus souvent un flip ou une attaque. La plupart du temps, il sert à éviter l'attaque d'un adversaire avant de l'acculer contre un mur. La commande est b,b,u/b. '''Wall Splat :''' Se produit quand un personnage se retrouve "collé" à un mur après une série de mouvements qui l'a contraint de s'y retrouver. '''Wave Dash (WD) :''' Enchaînement de ''crouch dash''. '''WR :''' Abréviation pour ''while running''. En courant. '''WS :''' Abréviation pour ''while standing''. En se relevant. '''Whiff :''' Terme utilisé lorsqu'un coup ne touche pas l'adversaire. '''Whiff Punish :''' Le fait de punir un coup de l'adversaire qui est sorti dans le vent. '''While Running (WR)''' : En courant. '''While Standing (WS) :''' En se relevant. X Y Z